Sasuke's Diary
by GlimmerFairy
Summary: Sasuke is forced too write in a diary, lets see how that turns out. - DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS Rate T mainly for usage of the word gay and pedophile and sex offender
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's Diary**

Dear Diary,

Yeah I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I have a diary, is that a problem?! Kakashi sensi told me I should start writing in one to help me deal with my "issues" and emotional "stress." I have no issues! And more importantly I have no time to be writing in this stupid book when I could be training to defeat my brother. Okay well I gotta go to bed, I probably wont write anymore so don't expect it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's Diary**

Dear Diary,

Looks like I'm writing again. That fool Naruto invited me to a lame sleepover with some freaks we went to the academy with. Shikamaru, Choji, Bug boy, Kiba and his mutt. And to top it off Kakashi Sensi is making me go, he says some of the genin and jonin are starting to believe I'm antisocial with emo tendinces. Great, now I'm stuck with a bunch of morons. Guys don't even have sleepovers unless...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke's Diary**

Dear Diary,

I overheard the girls talking about a sleepover at Hinata's house. And just as I expected we spied on them, all they did was give each other makeovers, listen to music, talk about us and play weird games. Things got really interesting when they started sharing secrets.

"This is getting lame," I said extremely annoyed.

"Yeah their not doing anything," says Kiba and his dog barked in agreement.

"Hey were all girls here," I heard Tenten say. "Whatevers said here stays here."

"Yeah hear that loud mouth Sakura?!"

"Oh your one to talk, Ino pig!"

"G-g-g-girls please..." said Hinata.

Tenten took out dice, "Evens is confess odds are spill it."

"I'll go first!" Announced Ino she rolled the dice and it landed on 7.

"Well spill it Ino," said Sakura.

"Shikamaru sometimes wets his sleeping bag on missions," Ino said. The girls burst into laughter.

I gave Shikamaru a smirk as he blushed with embarrassment and the other guys were holding in laughter.

"Okay my turn," said Sakura. The dye landed on 5.

"Spill it!"

"Umm...Sasuke sucks his thumb! There I said it, but if he found out I said anything..."

"The Sasuke Uchiha? Looks like he's not so tough," says Tenten.

I grunted, the guys let out quiet laughter. Only her and Kakashi know that, how could she! That's it I'm out of here. I got up to leave until Naruto turned around, "Hey Sasuke, where you going?"

"I'm out of here," I said and turned around.

"Hey can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen," said Kiba.

"Speaking of kitchen I'm hungry!" Moaned Choji,

"Yeah I'm hungry too...lets sneak in the kitchen!"

I turned around, "This is Hyuga territory, if they catch you your toast." I informed them.

"Hey you help us, and we wont tell anyone that you suck your thumb," says Kiba.

Blackmail. Great, just what I needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: This Chapter is credited too princessbinas thanks for your idea!**

Dear Diary,

I helped them sneak in the kitchen, as soon as they were caught I bailed. Neji caught them and most likely scared them to death. Serves those idiots right, I'd rather sacrifice myself to Oruchimaru then have the village know I suck my thumb.

There was then a knock on my door, after debating weather to answer it or not I looked in the peep hole. It was Naruto, I answered the door.

"What do you want this early in the morning."

He began laughing with his usual annoying voice and we began heading toward the academy.

"Why the heck did you gather all the academy brats here?" I demanded extremely annoyed.

"C'mon tell em about the annual Konoha race," Naruto said with his evil smirk.

"What Konoha race..." what was he plotting?

"The Konoha nude race!"

I was about to tell the academy students that Naruto was just being an idiot but then I remembered how Kakashi sensi told me people are saying that I'm antisocial and emo. I wanna prove them wrong.

"Oh yeah, Naruto here was the winner when we were in the academy. You have to run around Konoha with no clothes on and whoever gets to Lady Tsunade's office first wins a special price."

I saw their eyes light up and there faces grin.

"Wait a minute, I've never heard of a Konoha race where you have to run naked!"

"Yeah, the teachers would have said something!"

Naruto sighed, "They wanted us to make the special announcement! Just meet us back here in an hour wearing nothing but a towel or robe."

"Okay!" All the academy students ran away laughing, and I turned to Naruto.

"Was this a good idea?" I asked him.

He began laughing, "It'll be hillarious! The looks on everyones face will be priceless!"

I smirked, and within an hour everyone had done as they were told and Naruto head set up a starting point. "Would you like to do the honors?" Asked Naruto.

"On your marks, get set, GO!"

Towels and robes went flying in the air and we began to watch the nude academy students running around the village.

Me and Naruto began to walk around the village watching the expressions of the citzens of Konoha as they saw the young children running around with no clothes on.

A husband covered his wives eyes, and people were screaming things like:

"Why doesn't that kid have clothes?!"

"Is this some screwed up training excerise!"

"I hate ninja! Their always causing trouble!"

"Someone call the ANBU!"

An ANBU black op began chasing 5 academy students, "Hey get back here!"

I looked at Naruto, "Lets go to Lady Hockage's office to see if someone made it there yet."

Naruto laughed, "Okay!"

We peaked through Lady Tsunade's window and Konahmaru ran in with no clothes.

"I did it! I won! Woohoo! Where's my prize?!"

"What on earth are you doing barging in my office with no clothes on?!

"...its the annual Konoha nude race..."

"What?! I was told no thing about a race where you run naked! Shizune get this boy a towel!"

"Already on it," Shizune put a towel over him.

"Tell me, who told you about this race?" Lady Tsunade demanded.

"Naruto and Sasuke," Konohamaru said confused, "Wait so I don't get a prize?!"

"Your prize can be that towel, now go fetch me those boys!"

Konohamaru ran out to go find us.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

Lady Tsunade caught us spying on the roof and began to lecture us saying that this behavior she expected from Naruto but she's shocked that I was involved. I shrugged and apparently I was giving her "attitude" by saying whatever. Then she got all mad and sent us to scrub her mansion floors, you'd think that was easy? Well it wasn't! We were only given a worn out rag, a bucket filled with soap and water and a maid uniform. I told her that she's a crazy old bat and I earned myself 1 week of scrubbing toilets at Ichiraku. Well I gotta go, I have training. I'm gonna get back at Sakura somehow. But don't expect me to keep writing in this thing!


	6. Chapter 6

I headed toward our usual training zone and Naruto was lying on the floor rubbing his head. He had a giant bump on his head and Sakura looked filled with rage then saw me and her eyes lit up.

"Sasuke!" She squealed with joy, that sneaky little...

"Where's Kakashi sensi?" I demanded.

"Oh late as always," she said in a very girly annoyin tone.

"What's your problem Sasuke, you seemed fine earlier when we were pranking the academy students."

Sakura's eye twitched, "Sasuke you...you were involved in something that childish?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Its just...that's not like you..."

"Well you don't no me, nobody does."

After that she turned away silently, and Kakashi came.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life."

"YOU LIAR!" Yelled Sakura and Naruto, while Naruto was bragging about the prank to Kakashi, Sakura nudged me.

"Um Sasuke...are you spending alot of time with Naruto?"

"Why do you care?" Her obbsession with me was getting really annoying.

"Its just...he's been rubbing off on you," she said nervously.

"No he hasn't, I go along with 1 prank and you automatically assume that, why don't you just mind your own business and focus more on your training instead of me?"

She stared at me shocked, as if I told her I killed her puppy.

Kakashi sensi looked at us, "Alright everyone, we have a C-Rank mission to go on so head home, pack your little bags and meet me at the village gate."

Great, what wild goose chase is he dragging us on this time?

_Dear diary,_

_It turns out the mission is to escort a farmer to his goose farm and and help him capture all his wild geese. In a way its ironic, Team 10 is coming and Kakashi sensi is making me bring this stupid book. Remind me again why I even listen to him? He's not my father, I don't have a father because someone by the name of Itachi killed him!_

_Anyway Kakashi talked to me about my what he calls "crazed" obbsession with restoring my clan. Well I gotta go and I wont be writing on the mission or updating you!_


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

Everyones asleep, and since for some reason I can't sleep I decided to write. My day went a little like this:

When I met my squad and team 10 Ino was giving me a really creepy smile, and her usual attempts to flirt with me.

"Hi Sasuke!"

I looked at her, "Hi."

She then nudged Sakura, noticing she was upset. "Sakura, what is it?"

Sakura was looking at the ground, "Its nothing..."

We began to head towards the Land Of Rice Fields, where are mission took place.

Naruto was chuckling, "Hey Shikamaru, don't wet your sleeping bag."

Shikamaru grunted, "Idiot."

"BILLBOARD BROW YOU TOLD HIM?! YOU TOOK AN OATH!"

"I DIDN'T TELL HIM ANYTHING, I BET IT WAS YOU! YOU WERE OUT TO GET SHIKAMARU SINCE THE ACADEMY"

"Enough arguing you two," Asuma sighed.

"Try not to bite your thumb off while your sucking it Sasuke," Choji said laughing.

I stopped and cluntched my fist.

"What has gotten into you guys?" Demanded Kakashi sensi.

Asuma sensi stopped, "Lets set camp here."

Sakura stopped and stared at me then walked up to me. "Sasuke...I'm sorry..."

"Why the heck did you tell them?!"

Sakura was close to tears at this point, "I-I don't know...I'm sorry..."

I walked away and helped gather wood with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Hey um Sasuke?" Choji said nervously, I turned around. "I'm really sorry..."

"Whatever." I said and the three of them watched me walk away then Shikamaru grabbed me.

"Look, cut with the attitude. They brought up my secret and you don't see me making anyone cry," he said extremely annoyed.

"You don't understand, and you never will!" I said and roughly pulled away.

"Sasuke, stop!" Yelled Naruto, and he reached his hand out to grab my shoulder until I turned around and grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tightly. "Ugh! Ow!"

"Hey let him go, he's just an idiot!" Yelled Shikamaru.

I kicked them both to the floor and jumped up a tree and headed back to camp.

So was I overreacting? Most likely. Do I care? Not really.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:I am so sorry, I haven't written in forever. But I'm writing now does that count? No...kay. I owe you all 3 chapters today so lets roll shall we?**

_Dear Diary,_

_Back in the Leaf Village. I woke up and Sakura and Ino were surrounding me, and I realized my thumb was in my mouth. I quickly yanked it out and stared at both of them._

"Good morning, Sasuke!" Squealed Ino.

"Were you watching me sleep?" This girl was creeper then Sakura...

"What? No! You think I'm some freak?!"

"Every guy does Ino..." Sakura said.

Ino's eyes lit with flames, "Oh like your one to talk! The closest thing you've got to a boyfriend was that knucklehead, Naruto!"

"Repeat that again, I dare you!"

Shikamaru then sat up in his sleeping bag, he looked like he was half asleep. He then yawned and said, "Would you guys shut up. Its 3 in the morning!"

Then Kakashi sensi why do I keep calling him sensi? Its not like he's gonna read this...will he? Oh God, I'm talking to a book! I'm not even talking I'm writing!

Anyways he opened the tent, "Rise and shine. Get ready, because were heading back home."

"Without any food?!" Demanded Choji.

Asuma peeked in, "We'll stop at a Barbeque place on the road, besides we have plently of leftovers."

I then got up and rudely pushed Sakura and Ino out of my way and began packing up my sleeping bag.

And with that we set out, to the Leaf Village.

Kay well I gotta go. This is my last entry, I'm burning this stupid book!


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:I think the next chapter will be the final chapter of Sasuke's Diary, I'm open for new ideas. But I'm also working on other stories for you guys, but I wanna finish this story first. I think 10 chapters is enough but if you want me to keep going, I will. Just please review so I'll know, I can't read minds...that would be cool though...okay enough rambling time for the story:**

_Dear Diary,_

_Itachi came to the village looking for Naruto! He then told me I'm still week andsome other stuff that I kinda blocked out with my rage. I could have killed him right there if I wanted to! I did but with Naruto and his shark boy it was difficult. I'm in the infermery right now, Kakashi brought me this-_

I then hid the diary under my pillow and looked over at the door. Naruto and Sakura rushed in all giggley and smiley.

"Hey Sasuke, glad your up!" I just looked at him.

"Sasuke! I got your favorite fruit, apples!"

"Oh cut me some, Sakura!"

Sakura began peeling the apples.

Something else happened, we ran into some goon and he said that I was the last of the Uchiha Clan was nothing but a failure. The words were repeating in my head over and over. I began to clench the blanket.

"Here you go Sasuke, freshly cut apples-"

I then flung the plate accross the room and the apples went flying everywhere.

"Sasuke, whats gotten into you?!" Yelled Naruto, Sakura stood there scared and shocked.

"Naruto, lets go. You and me a real battle!"

At first Naruto looked suprised, then he gave me his annoying smirk, "Okay, just don't cry when you loose!"

We then went on the roof on the infermery, and battled it out. Then Sakura dramatically attempted to stop the fight but then, Kakashi came along and decided it'd be fun to throw me and Naruto in oppisate directions! My arm got stuck, but I don't care, my Chidori made a bigger whole then his, Rasengan or whatever he calls it. But when I went behind the building, I could swear his whole would have flooded the village!

"What were you thinking Sasuke? Why on earth would you use that size of a Chidori on your own comrade?"

Blah blah blah we all know the rest. But what you don't know is that the Sound 4 didn't really kidnap me. That was a shadow clone in the coffin. Now your probably wondering:

Then how the heck did I wind up with Orchimaru? Then let me tell you the _real _story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:Here it is the final chapter of Sasuke's Diary! If someone wants me to continue then list I said in chapter 9 please tell me. But its the end...for now ;)**

Your probably wondering, where's my diary entry. Well I burned it. I warned it I was gonna burn it but oh well, anyways let me catch you up on things:

After I did my shadow clone justu I went to Lady Tsunade's office and told her everything, she was impressed. I didn't get promoted to Chunin though which pissed me off! Thats one of the reasons I left that dump of a village.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Naruto said nervously.

I shot him a death glare, "What is it?"

He gulped, "What got into you yesterday?"

"Nothing," I said and walked away. Its not fair I suffered much more then Naruto and yet I continue to suffer.

He caught up to me, "Remember the time we pranked the academy students?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I know how mad you got at lady Tsunade, so wanna pull another prank on her?" He asked curiously.

I was gonna reject his offer but instead I accepted. Maybe it'll help me out of my mood, or as Kakashi likes to call it "depression."

"Great! Okay were gonna need superglue, a hotdog, ramen and red and brown paint. Oh and duck tape!" He began to laugh evily.

And before I knew it we got the supplies and were in Lady Tsunade's office.

"Are you sure she wont be back soon?"

"She just left with Shizune to go to a bar, trust me it'll take a while."

"Lets just get this done then," I began repainted her chair as Naruto taping the chair to the ground, "Um...why'd we need the food?"

"I didn't think you wanted ramen," Naruto said and began eating and painting the desk and putting superglue on the desk and I began supergluing the chair. We then heard Lady Tsunade coming with Shizune and ran to hide in a cabinet.

"Can you believe them, Shizune?!"

"Not really, my Lady. After all you _did _threaten to shut down there bar if they didn't give you more-"

Lady Tsuande sat down, "Why's my chair..." She then tried getting up but couldnt and her hands were glued to the table. "NAARRUUTTOOO!"

Naruto bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

Shizune opened the cabinet and squealed loudly.

"You boys are in so much trouble!"

"Good luck getting up!" I yelled and was about to make a break for it, but then Izumo and Kotesu walked in and stopped both me and Naruto.

Lady Tsunade struggled getting up so Shizune put water over the glue and slowly it got loose.

"SASUKE UCHIHA GET OUT OF THIS VILLAGE!"

I stared at her suprised, "WHAT ABOUT NARUTO?!"

"I have something else in store for him..."

Naruto gulped, what could be worst then getting kicked out of your own village? I didn't know wheather to be scared, happy. But this did give me the chance to seek the power I've always wanted.

"Fine! I don't need this village, you all were holding me back!" I scratched my headband and threw it at Lady Tsunade but Kotesu quickly caught it.

"Now Lady Tsunde, you only said that out of pure emotion! You didn't mean it-"

"Shut up Shizune! All he cares about is seaking power, he doesn't think the Leaf Village is enough for him. He can find some other village."

"Grandma Tsunade you've gone to far! Oruchimaru is after him!"

"And the Akatsuki is after you!" Naruto then got quiet and with that I left the village.

So yeah, now you know the real story. You may think Lady Tsunade is an idiot for doing that. But honestly, I had it coming. I mean pulling pranks, attempting to murder my own teammate. And I'm pretty sure Kakashi told her how all I care about is avenging my clan...

My point is I don't need that stupid village and more importantly I don't need that stupid book! And if your wondering how I burned it I threw it in the air and did my fire ball justu. Okay well I guess this is it. Thanks I guess...

**I hope you've enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank princessbinas. Without her this chapter might not have been written.**

_Dear diary,_

_Your probably thinking:_

_"Hey I thought you burned your diary!"_

_Or, "What the heck Sasuke your gay."_

_Well after I left the vilage natrually I joined forces with Orochimaru. Because where else am I supposed to go? I'm a rogue ninja. Anyway as soon as I showed up he gave me this creepy laugh and I rolled my eyes and said "when are you gonna give me more power?" and he creeply laughed again. Then that freak with the glasses that I'm pretty sure nobody likes said to watch it because thats Orochimaru I'm talking to. Like I care. Then after I got settled he gave me a diary:_

"What the heck is this?" I demanded, well I knew what it was but WHY?!

"It is a diary. You will be writing about your feelings and other stuff people write in a diary."

Was he serious?

"Sasuke, to defeat Itachi you must understand your feelings towards him. And if your bottled up with emotion-"

"I'm not gay, Orochimaru! Just because your a gay sex offender doesn't mean I have to be!"

Orochimaru was speechless for a long time then he clenched his fists, "Why you-" then he quickly calmed down. "Just write," and with that he left. I started writing my first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I seriously think Orochimaru is gay...maybe I should have went to some other village or begged for Lady Tsunade's forgiveness or something. At least then I'd have a chance of keeping my virginity._


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:This story might be ending soon maybe in 2 chapters from now or the next chapter. Don't get me wrong this is one of my favorite stories I've written, but it can't last forever ya'know? Remember to review and I'm up for new story suggestions!**

_Dear Diary,_

_My life is spiraling out of control. Its been 2 months since I left the village and Orochimaru told me how Lady Tsunade sent a retrieval squad after me. That just made me wanna go back less, first you kick me out then you beg for my forgiveness? That village is pathetic why should I stay there and play ninja when I could beat Itachi! Well I gotta go I have training._

I headed outside and some guys attacked me but I deafeted them in less then a second. Then Orochimaru began licking his lips getting all gay again, I started getting really creeped out. Then he gave me his evil laugh.

"Don't get all pedo with me Orochimaru, I just wanna train."

Kabuto then pinched me as a sign to watch it then I punched him in the face and his glasses broke.

"When can I fight Itachi?"

Orochimaru's eye began twitching in anger, "When you learn some self control! Do you know who and what I am, boy?"

"I know your a gay sex offender."

He was then about to slap me but I then grabbed his hand and knocked him to the floor, "You are nothing like Itachi! Now die!"

Then Kabuto yelled, "No Orochimaru, its too soon!"

"I don't care, I'll teach this brat how to respect his elders!" Why can't I move? No matter how much I tried moving my body, I couldn't find the strength, I then screamed...

Then I woke up.

I looked around the room, was I still in the Leaf Village or in Orochimaru's lair? I first tried calling for Naruto then Orochimaru. No answer. "Where am I?!" I shouted, there was then a slight sound. I looked around...was I up in the clouds? I was standing some where looking around in pure fear, but for some reason I felt peace.

"Sasuke?" I looked up...was that...no way. "I'm sorry, but I just had to find some way to communicate with you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**** I have serious writers block on this story, and I really want to start and publish my next story I have in mind. But I know tons of you want me to finish this one and not quit thats why I'm putting this story on hold. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I don't want to give too much a way on my next story but it'll be a KushinaXMinato's childhood story. AKA Naruto's parents. I might do the diary writing style like I did for this one, so please tell me what you think about that.**

**Another story I have planned is a sand siblings story because the manga/anime doesn't really get in depth with them.**

**So please review and tell me what you think.**


	14. The End

**Author's Note: After I posted that, I had an idea. Yeah my minds weird but here's the moment we've been waiting for please review.**

"Wh-what? Who the heck-"

"Go back to the village Sasuke. Before its too late!"

"N-no I can't go back, mom!"

She then put her hand on my shoulder, "Sasuke..."

Then I had visions of the future. What the heck was I wearing? I looked like a stripper, the visions were mute but there were images of Orochimaru attempting to take over my body and me destroying him. Then me killing Itachi along with flashbacks of what really happened the night my clan was killed.

He did it...to protect me? He didn't do it for power after all, but he was a double agent. He saved my life, he told the 3rd Hockage to protect me and threatened Danzo not to hurt me or he'll tell enemy nations the villages secret.

He only joined the Akatsuki to keep an eye on them...

The visions soon ended and my mother said, "Now you understand Sasuke?" She began fading away.

"Mom wait-"

"Goodbye Sasuke, I know you'll make the correct choice."

I woke up, and for the first time since my clan died, I cried. I just sobbed and let all my emotions out, and finally I stood up and checked the time. It was 2 am. I had to get out of here. And fast.

I got up, packed my things and escaped the hide out.

I finally got back to the village, the sun was at its highest peek. I assumed it was the middle of the afternoon.

"Sasuke. What brings you back to the village?" Asked Izumo.

"May I speak with Lady Tsunade. I want to apologize," they both looked shocked but had an ANBU black op escort me.

"Lady Tsunade, you have a visitor," the ANBU nearly shoved me in.

Lady Tsunade looked up and her eyes widened. "Sasuke?!"

I bowed down, "I'm truly sorry, Lady Tsunade. Please accept me back in the village."

Shizune and Lady Tsunade looked at each other puzzled.

"Very well," she then looked at the ANBU black op. "Take him to Ibiki."

"Will it be the honesty room?"

I gulped.

"No just a regular interrigation."

I almost saw disappoint in the ANBU's eyes, "Fine." She took my hand and walked me there.

I heard Shizune question Lady Tsunade and then Lady Tsunade chuckled. "Orochimaru probably scared him back."

As we were walking Naruto and Sakura were walking out of Ichiraku with Kakashi, they looked so cheerful. Then they saw me.

"Sasuke!" They both screamed, they both ran to hug me, and Kakashi walked over smiling.

I then hugged them both, which was a bit of a shock. "I'm sorry, all of you."

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?!" Asked Sakura.

"No. There's no way."

She then put her head down, and Naruto laughed, "Glad to have you back, buddy!"

**THE END**


End file.
